Whisper
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: He just whispered to her ear and she was already wide awake.


_(a/n: I guess the old me is back guys! :D and I do believe that fairytales exist! haha... Merry Merry Christmas to everyone! and here is one story for our SoEul couple this Christmas...)_

_..._

**Whisper**

The stars... they were the only things in her mind right now. There were pretty plenty in the sky right now, lighting up the dark deep blue sky. Millions of them are tiny spots while only a handful were distinctly larger than the others. Her eyes shone brighter as more stars begin to appear.

So the truth was, she didn't like the stars. She wasn't even paying attention to how bright the stars shone that night. She didn't even like the fact that the stars were so beautiful that night. Because if she did, that would mean she was enjoying her life night without him... her Christmas without him.

It wasn't even Christmas. Just an hour or so later, it would be, though. And if she was counting right, it was her fourth Christmas without him. She didn't like any bit of it. She didn't like any bit of being alone... or being without him for the fourth Christmas he was away.

11:03. She didn't like staying up until the clock struck 12. Especially now that no one can distract her from the thoughts of him. Especially now that even the stars that she liked best (after him) can't make the thought of him go away. She missed him so badly that it actually hurt.

She wrapped that blanket more tightly around herself. A little more minutes and it'd be Christmas Another lonely, Yi Jeong-sunbae-less Christmas. She leaned her head on her knees in front of her.

She slowly drifted to sleep. And she saw Yi Jeong' smile painted in her dreams.

"Merry Christmas Sunbae," she managed to whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Ga Eul-yang," she heard someone whisper back.

_A dream, _she thought to herself. _A mere beautiful dream._

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul," the same voice whispered to her ear. It was so close that it tickled her. "Wake up. It's almost Christmas."

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw standing in front of her was actually Yi Jeong sunbae. She can't believe her eyes that she rubbed them to make sure she was dreaming. She even pinched her arm to make sure. But here she was and there was he, right in front of her. So real, so un-dream, So Yi Jeong. "You didn't actually think I would leave you for Christmas?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes despite the fact that she was so happy he was there. "For the fact that you did it three times!" But she smiled, stood up quickly and hugged Yi Jeong. "I missed you."

"I love you."

"Yah! That was fast!" She smacked his head in surprise.

"I miss you, too." He pecked her on the cheek.

She smiled and whispered a saranghae.

He whispered back the same word and her sleepiness drained away. "I won't make you sleep till the clock strikes twelve."

Ga Eul reddened. "Yah! Don't use misleading words!"

Yi Jeong chuckled as he hugged Ga Eul and sat down on her seat. Ga Eul sat on his lap and cuddled on his chest. "I missed you so much," Yi Jeong whispered on her ear. "Don't sleep please and be with me till the clock strikes twelve."

Ga Eul smiled and said, "I won't, sunbae. I missed you too much to even feel sleepy."

Both of them stayed like that as they waited the clock to strike to Christmas. Both of them hugged each other silently and praying they could stay like that forever. Both of them stared at the stars, silently stealing glances from each other.

"Sunbae?" she murmurred.

"Yes, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Don't you thing the stars are too beautiful tonight?"

Yi Jeong smiled. "No. You're much more beautiful than they are."

"Oh I love you."

"Merry Christmas," he whispered exactly as the grandfather clock rang it's loud bells, reminding that it was time to share more than their love to each other, but also their lives. And Yi Jeong and Ga Eul didn't need telling that anymore.

...

_(a/n: what can I say? I've been gone a long time and this is my first fic after a million years... hahaha... :D anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you enjoy yours! and yeah, please review! and please still read Complicated Reality! I promise never to ditch it again! Just review, kay? thanks guys! Merry Christmas! God richly Bless you!)_


End file.
